


Let me sleep dammit!

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Oh my do you know they way you were talking about how Doggo and Hearth are roomies you should write about where Doggo is awake at night hearing Hearth have dreams about Death then the next morning he's trying to forget what happened in the cafeteria and Death walks past with his bro and he remembers it all bangs his head of the tableChallenge Accepted.





	Let me sleep dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> here is the first one :D
> 
> ASK:  
> Oh my do you know they way you were talking about how Doggo and Hearth are roomies you should write about where Doggo is awake at night hearing Hearth have dreams about Death then the next morning he's trying to forget what happened in the cafeteria and Death walks past with his bro and he remembers it all bangs his head of the table

Groans can be heard from the other room. Doggo tried his best to ignore it and try to get some sleep, he and Hearth had a game tomorrow and it was recommended for them to get sleep tonight, even if they don't need sleep, to be on top of their game tomorrow.

 

But so far that doesn't seem to be happening soon.

 

“Oohhh~ Death! Yes!  _ Yes _ !  **_YES_ ** ! Oohh Death blossom you are  _ so _ tight!” Light banging can also be heard thru the walls, judging from Hearth’s bed resting right up against the wall in his room and Hearth humping the bed in his sleep. Would explain why, but it doesn’t make the other God feel better.

 

“Ha!~, OH! Damn baby, please scream for me! I want to hear you scream my name! Scream it loud! Oh yes! You're so good babe!”

 

Doggo pulled his pillow over his head.

  
  
  


Doggo was currently sitting in the cafeteria, he played horribly in today’s game. His mind was somewhere else the whole time, because of that idiot, Hearth. He couldn’t look Hearth in the face that morning and can  **NOT** stop thinking about it too.

 

Hearth woke up on the right side of the bed, he was in such a cheery mood and was just shy from skipping. That angered the Dog God to no end. How dare he mock him! He isn’t even dating Death! 

 

He looked at his food tray with dejection, until something black from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see the Death brothers, walking past him, the taller one holding two lunch bags while the shorter one Hearth is crazy for trailed behind him.

 

But when he saw him, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from going back to last night.

 

Doggo banged his head on the table repeatedly, right into his food again and again.

 

Both the skeleton brothers stared at him. 

 

“BROTHER?”

 

“don’t look at him bro, he’s crazy”

 

Death led his brother gently away from the troubled Dog God, giving him a questionably disgusted expression as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
